


But Three People Came

by AideStar



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blood and Injury, Humiliation, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Suspension, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vines, Voice Kink, dubcon, flowey is a fucko and sans helps, no genitalia described for sans or flowey, reader has a vagina but no defined gender, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You run into Flowey in the woods and Sans shows up and wow, you're a sinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Three People Came

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dirty, kinky skeleton fucker who challenged myself to write porn. Enjoy it or something. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!

It had been a mistake trusting the ominous grinning flower you'd met in the Ruins so long ago. Even though you hadn't seen him, you'd had the feeling of being watched ever since, and somehow you knew that was him. It was foolish to think that you'd be safe in the snowy town, yet you had trusted it's homeliness anyway and now you would pay.  
“Hehe, are you cold?” he quips as you shiver. Despite the bite of the wind at your face, the vine slowly making its way up your leg was far colder, slithering and tightening around your thigh. You couldn't bring yourself to reply, your teeth gritted in fear and... something else you couldn't place. The vine was smooth, and you were having a hard time focusing on anything but its exploration as it twisted past your waist and around your stomach.  
“Answer me.” he growled, and yanked you hard. With a yelp you fell to the frozen ground, the breath knocking from your chest. Three more vines seized your remaining limbs, this time thorned, and dug hard into your clothes, tearing them. You could feel your heart pound and you attempted to escape, but you were bound tightly, the sharp burrs leaving tiny cuts in your arms.  
“I-I am cold, yes.” you managed a stuttered reply, fear clouding your senses. He tutted, his face looming above yours, smile sinister.  
“Then let me warm you up~” he trilled. A smooth vine began to wrap around one of your legs again as the one curled by your stomach continued its ascent. You shivered hard as it gently caressed your breast, then bit your lip as it flicked your nipple. Your attention was then drawn to the lower one as it pushed teasingly at your panties.  
“Ah! N-no, stop, I--” the vine rubbed vertically across your folds and you groaned, hating the way you became wet with the unwanted stimulation. Flowey cackled, catching on to this, and slipped under to better attack your clit.  
“You dirty whore, you like this!” he laughed, thick zines sprouting from his steam near you to prod at your face. He grasped your neck and cheek, making you look at him as he violated your sex. You scowled, opening your mouth to protest more, and he slipped a vine in to your surprise. This one wasn't thick, so you could talk around it, but the way it probed at your tongue made that difficult.  
A branch in the nearby trees snapped, making him stop. A shadowed figure drew near, and with a deep chuckle the skeletons eye lit the scene. “Heh. I see I'm late to the party, as expected.”  
“You idiot, get over here and help,” the flower snapped, turning away and getting back to work. Sans traveled slowly out of sight and you felt your heart skip with fear and anticipation. Why did you like this, what kind of sick--  
Boney hands gripped your calves and pulled you back a bit, and with a snap you were suspended by his magic. A soft crackling tickled your skin and you shivered again, numb to the other colds surrounding you. A few vines slithered away and were replaced by delicate ridged fingers which gingerly spread you. Whimpering, you could do nothing to stop your attackers, but for some reason that only excited you more.  
A rather thick vine joined its partner in your mouth and you welcomed it, no longer resisting. Flowey grinned and twitched, sliding in a few inches to your limit, then stroked your throat. An object rubbed your clit at the same time and you tried to moan, eliciting a hum from Flowey and a laugh from Sans.  
“Fuck them already, asshole.” Flowey snapped at the skeleton, and the object pressed against your entrance obediently. Your head lolled a bit as it came in, stretching you already at its tip. You could only take a few inches before it became too wide, and you moaned around the vine in need. Your mouth was filled, and with a gentle press the vine inside went deeper, making you freeze in fear.  
You gagged, but then swallowed, and kept doing so without trouble until it stopped. The vine was deep in your throat now, surprisingly warm, and it slowly began to pull in and out in time with the member from Sans.   
You gasped and then moaned, pulling Sans closer with your legs. He huffed shakily, gripping your hips and trusting into you a bit, slowly stretching you to take more. You could feel liquid drip between your legs and spit from your mouth, all so warm and so good. Flowey was picking up speed, his vines tightening around your neck, arms, and torso. Thorns press deeper into your skin and the sting and burn make you tingle with pleasure.  
Suddenly a rather hard thrust has Sans pressed against your clit, pelvic bone rubbing it in circles, and you cry out in bliss.  
“Fuck! Fuck, yes, you're so good.” Sans moaned, gripping your hips harder and beginning to thrust in time with Flowey. Said flower cried out then, proceeding to moan every obscenity he could manage as his vine swelled in size in you. A vine prodded your back entrance then, and with a moan it slipped in, starting to go in time with the others.  
You couldn't think anymore, you could only feel the pleasure as you were fucked in the woods by Flowey and Sans, the snow and the heat and the freezing cold all making you quake. You were gasping around the vine that filled your mouth and trembling as your other two holes were also assaulted all at once. It was too much, and with a scream you came, shaking and gasping, tears dripping into the snow below.  
The two continued to hammer into you, and you quickly found yourself enjoying it again, drool coating your chin. You gently eased your arm free of Floweys restraints and used it to stroke at his stem, rubbing and squeezing in time with his thrusts, and that seemed to do it for him. With a proclamation of “FUCK!” he bent over on your chest, freezing as all his vines suddenly sprouted thorns.  
You gasped as the sharp needles pierced your flesh, drawing small droplets of blood where they gripped the tightest. In your mouth and ass they were dull, like ribs, and felt even better than the smooth members they'd been before.  
With two more hard thrusts Sans is cumming too, filling you even more beyond your limit, the hot liquid bursting from you and soaking the snow beneath it blue. You can feel his hot breaths on your clit as he rides out his waves, and you go over too, mind white with pleasure.  
When you've come down again you feel both monsters slide out of you, gently lowering you to the dirtied snow. You shiver, now fully able to feel the cold Snowden air as it sweeps across the snow, and a pair of strong arms lift you bridal style. Sans's eyes are back to normal, white floating pinpricks that sparkle as he looks at you. He strokes your hair and places a skeleton kiss on your forehead, which you smile weakly at.  
From your left you hear Flowey huff, his vines having fully retreated to leave him a small flower once again. He scowls up at you two, face flushed, and without a word pops into the ground. You and Sans laugh, and you rest your head against his shoulder.  
“Let's get you home, buddy. Before you catch a cold, heh.” he rumbles, and you slip into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
